


(not just) One Night Stand

by Spring_Rain



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel the fuckboy, Jisung as surgeon, M/M, let's say it's fluff, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Rain/pseuds/Spring_Rain
Summary: Jisung woke up and saw a blonde man was sleeping next to him, naked.





	(not just) One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. this prompt suddenly attacked me so I couldnt help myself not to write it right away  
> ( before I get lazy and forget it >,< )
> 
> happy reading :)

_Dirirrringggdirirrirrringgg ___

__Jisung tried hard reaching his phone to turn off the alarm, his eyes still closed. His head felt so heavy because of drink last night. He promised he would never drink again if he had to face this hangover the next morning. But something happened to him, he wanted to run away from it._ _

__Jisung groaned,strechted his body, he got up and saw the clothes that he wore last night scattered on the floor. ‘Ah, It must be hot last night, I took it all off’ he thought. 5 seconds later he got confused, there were some clothes that he never had before, and the size were bigger than he used to wear. He turned his head to bed._ _

__HOLY SHIT, he said_ _

__There was a blonde man sleeping on his bed, naked. He knew who is that man, he definitely knew,a fuckboy in the town, who plays many woman and man heart by his well build body yet puppy face with bunny teeth. He is handsome and he knows it, that’s why he got to date many guys easily._ _

__How can he sleep in here? Jisung’s brain worked hard remembering what happened last night, he usually will forget anything that happened when he drunk but he would try this one._ _

___*flashback* ____ _

____Jisung drank his 5th glass of beer, he didn’t drink that much before but he needed to. This way was better than having gloomy night alone when he supposed to go cuddling and hugging his boyfriend. His bestfriend, Kim Jaehwan, already danced on the floor crazily. It was once in a blue moon chance for them to get a free time like that._ _ _ _

____“Hyung, stop it, you will die waking up next day if you drink more” Jaehwan picked Jisung 6th glass from the latter’s hand. He drank it instead to make the latter stopped drinking._ _ _ _

____“Why? Why can’t I drink it? I didn’t do something wrong tho. Why he did it to me? Am I not good enough for him?” Jisung kept whining, he looked so desperated. He bumped his forehead to the bar, like a fool man._ _ _ _

____“Let him go hyung, he is the one who’s not good enough for you, he doesn’t deserve a good man like you” Jaehwan patted Jisung’s back, tried to calm the latter._ _ _ _

____“I guess Ong Seongwoo is way better than me, that’s why left me, cheated on me”, Jisung wiped his tears._ _ _ _

____“No hyung, they both are bad. I don’t understand why did he do it, we even work at the same place, do he still have that face to meet you, tsk”_ _ _ _

____“Fuck it, I don’t give a fuck about them, Hwang Minhyun, watch me find a way more more more better man to replace you, little shit” Jisung got up and walked to the crowded, started dancing, he still drank, but looked like enjoying the music. At least, his drunk state could make him forgetting his pain._ _ _ _

_____*flash back ends* _____ _ _

______Jisung sneaked around in his room, tried not to wake the blonde man up, picked his phone and clothes, and then entered the bathroom. He needed to call someone._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yaaa Kim Jaehwan, what did I do last night?” Jisung whispered loudly right after Kim Jaehwan picked up his call._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hyung, it’s still 7.20 am, too early to me to wake up. Why? What happened?” Jaehwan spoke with husky voice, signaling him that just waking up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why is Kang Daniel sleeping on my bed? Right fucking beside me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You said last night you’re gonna find another man? So I assumed it is Kang Daniel? You both danced happily last night”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ME? DOING WHAT?” Jisung couldn’t maintain his voice, he just screamed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stop exaggerating hyung, it is better than you crying and whining like a fool man because of your jerk ex” Jaehwan tried giving advice halfheartedly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I haven’t broke up with him”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Whatever, you’re gonna break up at the end with Minhyun hyung” and Jisung couldn’t deny it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeahh… I was planning to, but you had to stop me if you knew this would happen”, he agreed to what Jaehwan said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I stopped you from too much drinking, remember? But you didn’t listen to it. I stopped you also because we have surgery schedule this afternoon, that’s why I should sleep more”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ahh damn it, you really had to stop me, I woke up with heavy head this morning” Jisung just remembered he had surgery at 3pm and he need to prepare for it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Remember it now? Solve it yourself hyung, I need more sleep before going to hospital. Don’t make me giving anesthesia in the wrong dose” Jaehwan cut the phone even before Jisung talked to him back._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jisung massaged his temple, what will he do now? That Kang Daniel man was still sleeping on his bed, he need to prepare to go. He had to lead the surgery today._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah I should take night shift last night, going to club was the wrong choice” he kept talking to himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______He opened the door silently, but unfortunately the blonde man was up already, and wore his clothes completely. Jisung mouth agaped when he saw Daniel from that clear and close view, he is really handsome, his broad shoulder, long legs, v-shape face, even small mole near his eyes completing his perfect appearance._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uhm… I kinda heard your convo from outside, I guess you are confused about the things that happened, I can explain if you don’t mind to, Jisung ssi” Daniel awkwardly started the talk._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jisung lifted his hand, signed Daniel to stop talking, he was too shy to know what happened last night, it was to embarrassing to remember._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think it’s better to us not to talking about it, Daniel ssi. And even I don’t remember anything, I don’t even want to know it, let it just be another memory of yours. I won’t make a fuss about it. Thank you for your understanding”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Daniel looked offended, his face told it all. But he didn’t say anything, chose to pick his motorcycle key on the desk and left. Leaving the confused Jisung, he still didn’t believe he just did that with Kang Daniel, when many guys lined up wanted to do it, he just did without his willing to do it._ _ _ _ _ _

______But Jisung wouldn’t let himself drowned too deep in this thing, let it be just another one night stand for Daniel, and he wouldn’t let himself remember this again. And that is one night stand supposed to, got forgotten the next morning. He better prepared to go to hospital and for his surgery, he couldn’t let this thought disturbing him when his patients were fighting for their life during surgery._ _ _ _ _ _

______Next day, he got a text, from unknown number_ _ _ _ _ _

_______[13.03] You told me to forget it, but I can’t ____ _ _ _ _ _

________[13.04] Sorry, Who?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________13.05] It’s me, the one who you told to forget everything that happened after you fucked him that night. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jisung spitted his coffe, he never gave his number to Daniel, how can the younger have his number. He really need to avoid alcohol, he thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Who is that, hyung?” Jaehwan asked as he saw the latter almost choked after reading his chat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That Kang Daniel, how can he have my number?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Pretty sure you give it when you were drunk” Jaehwan continued his lunch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________[13.08] Ah…yes Kang Daniel ssi, I’m so sorry. I thought it was nothing for you_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________[13.08] Can we meet? I need to talk about this. It’s killing me ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jisung frowned, what does this man want me to? He said inside his heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________[13.10] I think it will be hard, Daniel ssi. I am so busy these days. I am sorry. You better forget anything as I said to you before. Thank you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Have you talked with Minhyun hyung? I saw him with Ong Seongwoo this morning” Jaehwan continued asking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Nope, I sent him text, I said I don’t want to be in this relationship anymore. If he cheated on me, I also can ditch him. So basically we are ex now” Jisung answered and fed himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Then what about Kang Daniel? Any plan with him?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Nope too, its just another one night stand for him, I’m better not letting any of my feeling on it” Jisung shrugged his shoulder, not giving any care about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But seems like Daniel really meant about what he said. He kept sending Jisung anything to the latter workplace, started with a flower, bucket, chocolate, lunch, cake, and anything. Those are always completed with small card on it. He didn’t bother himself and write some encourage and sweet words on it. He never gave it directly, but through courier. But he often waited outside the hospital, sitting or standing beside his motorsport, almost everyday. Jisung never accepted Daniel’s invitation and said he was busy or had night shift. But the rumour already spreaded out on the hospital, dr. Yoon has a hot boyfried who always send him something everyday and wait for him to go home after working._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Like that day, the nurses on the lounge were talking about it, they talked it with kinda loud voice so that Jisung could hear it clearly. He had been ignoring it for weeks but he really wanted to stop it now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There was Daniel standing besides his motorcycle near hospital entrance, Jisung could see it clearly right after he exited the hospital, he wore black leather jacket with bright denim jeans, showing his long legs. Damn that man is still handsome and hot af, he thought. He walked toward Daniel, still using his doctor gown and stethoscope circled on his neck. The younger reacted as he saw the doctor came after him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What now? I told you I can’t go because I am busy. Why are you still waiting it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Stop avoiding me, Jisung ssi, I know you don’t want to meet me”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You know it but why are you still coming?” Jisung fold his hand on his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Is it really nothing for you? Am I really not worth to be remembered?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“First Kang Daniel ssi, we both didn’t know each other before that night came. Second, I know who you are famous for. Third, is that one night stand supposed to be? We have to forget it next morning, I thought you already had experience about it”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Daniel looked hurted by what Jisung said, his face showed disappointment. “Whoaa.. I don’t even think you will see me that way. And for your info, I was virgin before, I might love partying and clubbing but I never do it. You only saw me from what people thinks about me, not from your heart says.” Daniel explained but Jisung reacted with shrugging his shoulder. He got hurted by hearing it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Daniel was about to go to his motorcycle when he heard Jisung said,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yaaa Kang Daniel, can you kiss me now?” he saw Jisung was looking to another direction behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What?” Daniel flustered by what Jisung just said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jisung didn’t answered Daniel’s last question. He dragged Daniel’s face right in front of his and started to kiss the younger. It was just a peck, but the long one. Daniel was too surprised and didn’t close his eyes, and because of that he could see to where Jisung’s eyes looked at. There were two man walking toward them, one with gown doctor like Jisung’s wear and another one with suit. The one with doctor gown looked little bit surprised by what Jisung did but the other didn’t give any attention to them, too busy linked his arm and talked excitingly. Looked like they are couple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jisung stopped the kiss right after the both men entered hospital. He looked at Daniel who still frozen because of that sudden lips contact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Jisung tried to explain. But his words got cut off by Daniel’s_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Do you think I am that easy?” Daniel locked his lips on Jisung’s and kissed the latter passionately. He been dreaming about it since they had that night, even Jisung told him to forget it, he would never. It was his first, and he admit that he fell in love with this doctor after it. He did anything to get Jisung’s attention but the latter always ignore him. Jisung didn’t react at first, but Daniel could feel the latter kiss him back after it. He knew the latter also wanted that kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Too bad for Daniel, Jisung chose to end the kiss right after it. He drew his head and stepped back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“This one..you have to forget it too…it shouldn’t be like this” Jisung stuttered and turned his body, leaving Daniel who still standing at the same place where they shared kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As Jisung expected, his ex was coming to his room at break time. Minhyun opened the door without knocking it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I told you to knock before entering my room, dr. Hwang” Jisung set his annoyed face as he saw his ex entered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hyung, what is your relationship with that man? So the rumor is true?” Minhyun didn’t sit on the seat, he stood beside the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What is your problem. I thought we already broke up” Jisung lifted his face, he wouldn’t stoop low anymore with that jerk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Nothing, just wanted to make sure you know that guy Kang Daniel is a fuckboy, he will break your heart later, hyung”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jisung smirked, laughed inside, look from whom that words came. He arranged the medical record on his files, stood up and walked outside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“At least he didn’t cheat on me and backstabbed me, and chose another rich boy who has a hospital despite of a boyfriend who always help him to reach each other’s dream. dr. Hwang, you better go, I need to check my patients now”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jisung left his room, he left the silent Hwang Minhyun after saying his ultimate weapon to shut his ex up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Daniel didn’t come anymore, nor his parcel for Jisung either. He also didn’t text Jisung after that day. Jisung felt something lost on him. He got used to it, to every flower, chocolate, lunch, or cake and small card that Daniel sent to him. He sometimes walked outside to see if any of young man waiting with his motor sport near the entrance, but it was useless. The younger never wait for him anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________That was night shift for Jisung, he does it as usual, came to room and room, checking his patient, and stood near the ward, if any emergency call for him later. He was doing it like he used to do before he heard a sirene from ambulance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Someone got hurted, Jisung saw it as the hospital bed was passed beside him. He saw the patient and got froze for a seconds before the nurse calling him to do something. It was Kang Daniel, the man who he waited for days._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He saw Kang Daniel there, lied in the bed, still unconscious. His face and body full of wounds and scars, his lips bleeding, his tempels torn. Jisung felt his hand shaking as he started using rubber gloves and picked injection. But he should do it, no one could do it because he was the only one doctor on the shift that night. He started stichting that scar and treated the injury. He tried hard to hold his watered eyes to see the syringe clearly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Daniel woke up and felt all his body part is hurting. He saw himself in a room, and he was sure he’s in hospital room as he wore patient gown. He started to look around, and stopped his eyes on a man, sleeping on the sofa peacefully, the man who he used to wait outside before. He covered himself with his doctor gown and used his arm as pillow. Daniel got up and walked to the sofa, leaving his bed. He stared at that man, chuckled as he saw that man still wore his specs when sleeping. He took it off carefully, didn’t want to wake the man up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It must be tiring for you to stay up all night, right?” he stroke that man hair softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But that small gesture woke the man from his dream. He sat right after he saw Daniel was staring at him with soft gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ah thanks God you are awake, how about your scar? Is it still hurt?” Jisung touched Daniel face. Daniel could feel the warmth from that hand. He smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s okay, I used to get injury like this. It’s better now” Daniel sat on the desk, facing Jisung._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What happened? Why are you getting it?” Jisung face looked worried. His hand still on Daniel’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hmmm… bad side of having handsome and hot body? The man outhere is jealous his girlfriend chose to dance with me in the club, turned out that man is one of mafia gang, you have to see how good I am handling 10 man fought against me” Daniel bragged himself. Jisung was gonna hit him because of that answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yaaa..you don’t know how worried I am seeing you last night. I even cried stitching your scar, dumbass. You have no idea how I miss seeing you but not with that condition” Jisung sulked and pouting his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Daniel flustered, but smiled after it. “Wow I really have no idea about it, looks like I am not the only one who cannot forget that night, glad that I got injuried then, I got to know it. I think it’s okay if I get beaten later, I know you will heal it for me”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jisung hit Daniel for real this time, on the younger’s arm. “You can’t play the game like that, Kang Daniel”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Daniel pretend it was hurt, Jisung panicked as he already turned his doctor mode on. Daniel always found that man is cute, as he saw him for the first time that night. He didn’t expect that drunken man who danced with him at the bar is a surgeon. He thought Jisung was an ordinary officer who come to bar for having fun. Later on he knew Jisung was getting hurt by his ex who cheated on him a day before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“A kiss from you will heal it” Daniel winked and smiled, then pouted his lips toward Jisung’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jisung laughed and cupped Daniel’s lips, “Is it enough?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I will never get satisfied, Jisung ssi” He lifted Jisung’s body, made the latter sat on his lap and circled his hand on Jisung’s back. He smiled and went to kiss the doctor right on the lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jisung stopped Daniel’s lips with his finger, “Wait, what if someone come?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Daniel just smirked, “I locked the door before you woke up”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Genius brat” Jisung chuckled and landed his lips on Daniel’s and his hand on Daniel shoulder. They smiled each other between that sweet kiss. There was no confession or I Love You words, but they didn’t need to rush it. They still got much time left, to get know each other, to learn each other, to love each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> leave your comment, opinion and kudos if you dont mind heuheu
> 
> or find me @yjisungbebe on twitter for my socmed au, see yaa :))


End file.
